The Perceptive One
by Akitio
Summary: A high school student and his two neet friends beat the god of games in chess and are sent to another world,what awaits them in this new world of games!
1. introduction

**I do not own any characters from no game no life and all rights go to the original creators**

* * *

It was just a normal Monday as unusual and everything was pretty boing I went to school got

home did my home work and went to deliver some food for a few people,oh yeah,

by the way my name is Akito Hanazaki (Age) 16,(Blood type) o - (Hair color) brown,(Eye color) green

height I would say around 5 and 1/2 feet and pretty skinny after all I didn't go out much aspect for the occasional run.

Hm...so where was I oh yeah I was delivering food for a old friend I used to know named Sora and his little sister Shiro even though I hate to see this but they are series neets as much as it pains me to say

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

I arrive at their apartment and let myself in with a spare key they gave me,

as I start walking I can hear Sora and Shiro and they sound like they we're having trouble with something and as I walk over there I start talking to him,

Akito:"Hey Sora I bought the food you asked for do you want me to cook it or just put it away" But still no reply.

So I start to cook it anyways and a good 20 minutes pass before it's done and I tell them to come get the food but yet again there is still no reply so with the plates in my hand I make my way to the main room of the apartment and see them sitting on one charge playing what appeared to be a game of chess,

But as I got closer it became apparent that they seemed to have trouble beating this game but I just put that aside and thought I would ask them later and just get them their food right now.

"Hey Sora I have been here for around half an hour now are you going to eat or what" And as soon as I said that Sora nearly fell back in his seat and started talking

Sora:"Huh Akito when did you get here anyways what was that for you scared the crap out of me.

"Well sorry I been trying to get your attention for a while now anyways are you going to eat or just sit there"

"Yeah thanks just one second" as he said that it became his turn and he made his move as he did the screen flashed congrats.

And he just like that he and shiro won game and as soon as he did something weird happened he had gotten a message at which me and Shiro gasped and said in union

"You have a friend!" as I glanced at the message it appeared to be someone who was asking if he was born in the right world at which Sora showed me his screen.

"Ha ha very funny Akito" he said sarcastically

"Um... Sora... wasn't me who sent that" After that his face paled

"Then who did, even when I use the chat in games I change the IP address every time so it had to be

you

"Try replying see what they respond with"

Shiro:"Do it nii"

"Okay... well... I would say if this world of games really does exist then we were born in the wrong world" as he says that I started to wondered what he meant by world of games.

But right before I was going to say something about it, some person who looked like a kid started talking

?:"Yes this will do nicely" and after hearing that the room start to glow and walls formed into a box and all of the sudden opened next thing I knew we were mid air about 1,000 feet from to ground, Akito:Wh **at**...T **h** e... **heck!** "

* * *

 **So what fate will befall these three young people find out next time and don't worry I will be posting more soon though most of you won't anyways but till next time bye. (Edited 9/27/18)**


	2. Chapter 1 (New day new world)

**I do not own No game no life and all rights go to their original** **creators.**

* * *

 **Sora** :Where did we leave off again, oh yea ten minutes later I was walking though the door .

 **Akito** :No um... I think we already covered this.

 **Sora** :really?

 **Akito** :Yea last time I think we left off falling about 1,000 feet off of the ground.

 **Sora** :Oh right... What!.

 **Akito** :And sorry to say I think I was the one narrating last time.

 **Sora** :Oh...

 **Akito** :...

 **Sora** :...

 **Akito** :Anyways we should just get back to the story .

 **Sora** :Yea let's do that

* * *

 **Akito** :What! , **?** :welcome to this world my name is Tet , **Tet** :There are 10 rules in this world that you must follow and as long as you do not break these rules you

should be fine, Sora, Shiro I brought you here so at some point I can have my rematch with you, Akito it's your job to keep them in line so anyways good luck, after

he said that he just disappeared and realizing that we we're still falling around 500 feet in the air,me and Sora each gave each other a nod and agreed that the first

one to make their way over to Shiro would brace her to brake her fall, as we both tried to get to Shiro, Sora made it first and got ready to brace Shiro and when we

looked down we we're just about 50 feet above the ground and then we crashed, ... ... ... I was just laying there realizing that there was no pain, I was thinking that

I maybe died before I could feel the pain but then I realized I could open my eyes when I got up it appeared I was the first one to do so, I looked over in Sora and

Shiro's direction and tried to wake them up **Akito** :Hey sora,Shiro wake up we have to move before the sun goes down. As I'm trying to shake them awake shiro

wakes up first and starts talking, **Shiro** :Oh Akito your so funny you know we're nets. After she was done talking she started to go back to sleep **Akito** :No come on

wake up this is not funny! After I say that Shiro starts to get up and Sora too I think I might have just woke him up and as soon as they do wake up they realize this

is not the same world we were in just yesterday, right before we were going to talk about what just happened some people what looked to be bandits challenged us

to a game instead of upright just robbing us I thought " **Akitio** :Well that convenient", and oh course Sora accepted the bet and won and got some clothes which I

thought was unnecessary so I just warred the ones that I came here with,after that we started to make are way too a town that we see in the distance **Sora** :Soooooo

how far do you think that is from here, I thought for a second **Akito** :Probably about 30 miles, **Sora,Shiro** :Uhhhh... This is going to be a looong walk , (Four hours of

walking later) **Sora** :Well I'm going to get us some money and a place to stay, **Akito** :Ok I guess I'm going to go in and try to get some information, Bye, as we both

walked are separate ways Shiro went with Sora, As I walked into the inn there was some sort of card game going on so I thought I would ask the person next to me,

 **Akito** :So what's with the game of cards **?** :The game of cards is going the determine the next king and the red hair over there is the daughter of the last king.

 **Akito** :Oh thanks by the way what's the name of the country. **?** :You must be new here this in the country of imanity, **Akito:** You mean humanity?, **?** :No imanity

 **Akito** :Humanity!, **?** :Imanity! **Akito** :just forget it thanks anyways. After talking to the man I look at the card game the old princess was playing and somehow I

just know the other person is **Akito,Shiro** :Cheating!, Jumping back like someone just shoved me I looked to my side and see Shiro and Sora with a bag of money

and Shiro for some reason looking at me cursorily, disregarding the stare from Shiro I tell them what I learned, They second to have the same reaction about to whole

imanity thing to, then Sora starts telling me how they won a game and got a room already which shocked me or well it might have used to, so we start to head back

to our room and then I see Sora tell something to the princess as we walk back to our room and abound 15 minutes later as we are discussing what we plan on doing

next there is a knock on the door and when I go to open it the now former princess is standing there ... ... ... **Akito** :Why hello there?

* * *

 **What will happen next and what new people will come in this story next time, I guessing you already know but like always I guess you will have to wait to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2 (May God bless)

**Akito** :So what did you think of the last chapter

 **Sora** :I think it was good

 **Akito** :Really!

 **Sora** :No it was hard to read,a bad twist of the story and it could have used some better wrighting

 **Akitio** : ...

 **Sora:** ...

 **Sora** : "Cue peppy voice" Anyways we now return to our regally scheduled program

 **Akitio** :Um... did you just break the 4th "Click"

* * *

{Akito's perspective}

"Why hello there?

"Um hello I was just coming to ask,if you knew she was cheating why did you not say anything?

"well I didn't say anything because I saw sora Say something to you on the way to the room"

"About that ..."

* * *

{15 Minutes ago} {screen pans to Sora walking to the princess}

"That's a nice chest you got there"

"Huh" She replied

* * *

{Back to present}

Everyone in the room just starts starring at sora including me,Then shiro starts to speak.

"Nii you said that all you needed is me"

And maybe I'm wrong here but I swore I could literally see Shiros bloodlust but before I could say anything Sora starter to talk and by talk I mean begging for forgiveness and it was just sad.

I was about to interject but sora then pushed shiro onto Stephanie and grabbed her chest then I took my chance to strike and took a ton of pictures.

"Yes black mall material"

Then shiro looked at me

"What was that I didn't here you?"

"Oh um... it's nothing"

right after that Sora got kicked into another room by the princess ... Note to self do not piss her off.

"Gasp"

"Oh Sora sorry, wait why did you gasp"

Then I cleared my throat and began to talk.

"May lord have mercy on their souls"

"um... that doesn't answer my question..."

We both just look at Shiro

"Never mind"

* * *

 **Sorry if you wanted more after such a long wait but I had things to take care of and ex Anyways thanks for reading for the two who are and thank you for the review and like such reviews and happily accepted ... And yes I do know my story is cheesy.**


End file.
